


Love & Duty: Bound Together by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Any of the Star Trek Kirk/Spock Universes except the Mirror one
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Confessions of their love for one another - in five minutes that they've grabbed to get away from all else in their lives.Categories: FictionCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock Pre-SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, First Time, Fluff, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): NoneUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes





	

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation - a very truthful moment in time

Love & Duty: Bound Together

“We hold love and our life, all the lives that go with ours - our oath of professional duty, all this in our hands, Spock. We have to do what is best for each of them.” Jim commented, turning to Spock, who sat with him on the porch swing.

“On that, we concur.” Spock answered thoughtfully.

“So, what are we going to do?” Jim pondered aloud, while looking into Spock’s eyes.

Spock found himself reaching for Jim’s nearest hand. He formed an O’zhesta with Jim, and, further, felt, and heard, himself making the decision of confessing. “I do love you, Jim.”

“I do love you, too, Spock.” Jim smiled, in the warm bright light around them, and inside of them. Was it the evening of the day that they, finally, admitted their love to one another, or the morning, the dawning, of a new beginning for them both, with regards to their deepest held love for one another?

The End?  
13.6.16


End file.
